Embodiments relate generally to the field of ophthalmic surgery and more particularly to instruments and methods for removing cataracts.
The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of the lens onto the retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and lens.
When age, disease, trauma, etc. causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. A generally accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal and replacement of the lens with an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).